


nightmare cuddles

by peachykeen14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Klaus had to spend the night in the mausoleum, luckily Ben is there to comfort him afterwards. They grow increasingly close and what better way to say I love you for the first time than when you're watching The Goonies?





	nightmare cuddles

It was them. In his head again. He could hear them screaming.  
"KLAUSKLAUSHELPMEKLAUSPLEASE"  
He backed into the corner of the mausoleum as he felt the sobs rack through his thin body.  
He didn't know how much longer he could take this.  
"Go away!!!" he screamed  
"Dad please! Let me out! Dad! Ben! Ben!!! Anyone?! Help me!Please!"  
They were reaching out to him trying to grab him but when they passed through his body all he felt was the cold.  
He was so so cold.  
"Please," he whimpered, "Let me out"

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he came back to the mansion it was as if nobody had noticed he was ever gone. He got a brief glance from Ben but other than that, nothing.  
Klaus dragged his feet up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed.  
He wanted to sleep, but everytime he closed his eyes he saw the ghosts screaming at him for help.  
So he curled in on himself and sobbed silently, not wanting to alert the monocle or the others for that matter.  
Luther busted in saying, "Come down for dinner we're hungry," and stomped back down, not even acknowledging the position and state of mind his brother was in.  
Reluctantly Klaus lifted himself out of bed and trudged down to dinner.  
He sank into his chair and sat, all the while not noticing anything. Not even the eyes of Ben staring at the bags under his eyes and the way they were bloodshot and puffy from his tears.  
His eyes traced the tear tracks left on Klaus' face.  
Are you ok? How are you? Where have you been? were all questions Ben felt he should ask.  
And yet he said nothing. And Klaus ate even less.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Klaus had fallen asleep, Ben gathered the siblings into the sitting room.  
"Has anyone else noticed that Klaus doesn't seem ok after that "mission" with Dad?"  
"No he's fine, just being a drama queen as usual," Diego scoffed in disbelief.  
"Are you serious Diego? He hasn't said a single word since he came back!" Ben said starting to feel the horror in him start to bubble with agitation.  
"Calm down bro he's fine," Diego said dismissively.  
"None of you are going to say anything?"  
He scanned his siblings faces, seeing nothing in Luther's, pity in Allison's, an implacable look in Five's, and Vanya, with eyes that were glistening with silent tears.  
"Wow ok th-"  
he was cut of by the sound of Klaus' scream.  
Ben ran up the stairs trying his best to stay quiet in his desperation and opened Klaus' room to see him thrashing in bed making the saddest noises Ben had ever heard that made his heart quiver painfully in his body.  
He stepped forward and started to shake Klaus' shoulders in hopes of waking him up.  
"Please Klausy wake up," Ben whimpered.  
"I'm right here, you're ok!" he begged.  
Klaus' eyes shot open swollen and red from the tears.  
As soon as he saw Ben, he launched himself into his arms, tucking his nose into his neck and twisting his shirt in his hands.  
His breathing was ragged and labored like he was going to pass out at any second.  
Ben having realized this pulled back from Klaus only to have him whimper and clutch at him to come back, so he obliged and let Klaus cry into his neck as he calmed down. He looked to the side to see Five standing there watching with a single tear drip down his face to which he quickly wiped away, and the others all crowded around him with stunned expressions on their face.  
From then on they developed a system. Whenever Klaus was having nightmares he would come into Ben's room and sleep with him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a calm night, finally.  
Klaus was snuggled against Ben's chest having developed the inability to sleep without him. Ben would never admit that he didn't mind, and actually quite enjoyed it.  
He watched as Klaus slept. The way his mouth was open and little puffs of air would come out. The way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. The way his nose pressed slightly into Ben's chest. He loved these nights, and eventually he fell asleep to the sound of Klaus' soft breathing.

When Klaus woke up, their position had changed.  
They were now lying side by side in bed, facing each other and their legs intertwined, arms strewn over their bodies.  
He watched Ben in the moments before he woke up. He had no wrinkles of stress in his face and he looked younger, happier. 

When Ben woke up, he and Klaus got dressed and ventured downstairs for waffles.  
They came to them from Mom, stacked high and piled with whipped cream. Klaus scooped up some cream on his finger and smudged it on Ben's face when he wasn't looking.  
Ben's mouth gaped in shock and he laughed, the sound music flowing through Klaus' ears and making his heart stutter in his chest.  
Ben then jumped on top of Klaus and started ticking every part of his body and watched the boy beneath him squirm with breathless laughter. They eventually stopped, having run out of breath, and spent the day having fun with each other and their siblings.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When it was just before night, they decided to watch a movie. So all the siblings gathered in the sitting room to watch The Goonies.  
Alison and Luther were tangled together on the mini couch, Five, Vanya, and Diego all seated on the large couch, and Ben and Klaus were curled up on the love seat.  
Nobody found this unusual as they all knew how close the 2 had been since 'that night'.  
They were halfway through the movie, everyone but Klaus paying attention, as movie nights were rare in the Hargreeves' household. Klaus was staring at Ben rather, all bundled up and curled together with many Blankets, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"I love you," he whispered to Ben.  
"I know," Ben replied softly.  
Ben turned his head and their lips met in a soft kiss, Ben tasting like peppermint, and Klaus like Maple Syrup.  
They smiled and snuggled close to each other as the movie continued, but neither cared because they were holding each other, the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Klaus make me soft. Any suggestions? (This is my first work, sorry if it's bad)


End file.
